User blog:Kaitluckyclover/Kiss and Tell Chapter 5
Hey Kickin' It fans! Here is chapter 5 of Kiss and Tell. Please review and read! Thanks soo much! Jack and Kim strolled into school the next day, a chatter ringing through the halls as there was much whispering and wondering about Jack's leg. He couldn't believe Kim would risk it all for his safety-how caring and generous she was to pull such a stunt with big obstacles and penalties, for his sake. She didn't want to see him get wounded-she even put herself in danger for him. "OMG, are you okay, Jack?" one girl asked frantically as they walked in. "Jack! What happened?" another asked worriedly. Everyone swarmed after him, trying to squeeze a signature on his cast. A huge mob surrounded them, everyone demanding why he was in such a condition. Sympathy and pity was upon him all day, all gushing on how he was so strong and brave to accept he was injured and couldn't do karate for a whole month. The group walked together after-school, heading toward the mall to pick up something to eat at Falafel Phil's then heading to the dojo. "So Jack, do you want me to sit out with you for karate today so I can keep you company?" Milton asked. Typical. He was always the selfless one, always willing to put others before him. Like Kim has been doing for Jack. Maybe Milton wasn't the only selfless one among the Wasabi Warriors. "It's okay, Milton, I'll be fine," Jack smiled. "But thanks." At the dojo As everyone sparred, Jack watching, wishing that he could too. But he knew he couldn't, not when both Jack and Kim's lives were at risk. Series of marvelous kicks were demonstrated while Kim fought Jerry, her quick and precise moves were swift and spot-on. Jerry flailed his arms up in surrender, running and screaming out of the dojo like a maniac, while attempting to dodge Kim. Jack's phone rang with a ping, signaling an incoming text message. It read: Your next task is to rob Clayton's Weaponry of 12 pistols; model 47. Do not buy them. Clayton's Weaponry is located downtown , 893 Harrington Drive. Rob the store tonight. They will be returned at 10 o'clock tomorrow night, in the same alley as last task; it is located between Laker and Louiston street. Again, leave the pistols in a duffel bag in the middle of the alley. RUMORS Buying something expensive was one thing, but stealing weapons is way beyond the limits. Jack couldn't believe 'RUMORS' was making them steal dangerous possessions. He should strongly consider confronting him/her to the police; but taking that risk would be gambling with their lives. And he knew he couldn't do that. He deiced they will rob the store tonight. Later At 11 o'clock, the couple met up at the bus station to take a ride downtown to Clayton's Weaponry Store. Jack spilt everything to Kim earlier that day, and the two came up with the perfect way to break in. "Gosh, I pray we won't get caught doing this," Kim said nervously. "I'm sure we won't," Jack answered reassuringly, not quite believing his own words. The bus came around and the pair hopped on, taking two empty seats. Not many people were on the bus, probably because it was so late at night. Kim was a nervous wreck; her fingers trembled , her heart beat out of her chest, her face went pale. She couldn't believe she would have to rob a store to keep herself and Jack alive-what cruel, evil person would despise Jack and Kim so much, they would make them do such a thing? At Clayton's Weaponry Store The sky was pitch-black with an exception of the bright stars that hung in the sky. It was a pretty site, the stars barely forming the Big Dipper, the dark sky emphasizing the bright stars, making them center focus, not overwhelming the breathtaking view. Jack slipped his hand into hers, and she squeezed his hand, them both jogging toward the store. They stopped in front of a large warehouse, cheap blinds placed the windows, a fragile door covered the entrance. The sign was torn, spelling "Clayton's Weaponry Stor-". It looked abandoned, as if someone never bothered to maintenance or clean it. Jack took out a crowbar from the duffel bag, hoping that he could manage to bust the door open. But first, Kim examined the area to make sure there were no security cameras. She reported there was none in the whole perimeter, so perhaps the broken-down store couldn't afford to pay for the cameras. There was a tiny gap in between the two doors at the entrance, and his crowbar was skinny enough to fit. He wrenched it in and pulled. Miraculously, the door popped open. No security bells chirped, no emergency lasers went off. It was dead silent in the warehouse . A scratched up directory stood near the front of the entrance, and Kim read it to find out where they put their pistols. Jack walked in with no worries, looking around the dusty place in disgust. Boxes sat on tall shelves and short tables. Carts scattered everywhere, papers lying messily on top. "Pistols should be on the second door," Kim said. Jack and Kim began to walk up the stairs. Suddenly, someone came from behind Kim and held a cloth to her mouth. The last thing she remembered a faint cry for help, and a dark figure running away with Jack passed out on his/her shoulder before she fainted. Thank you! :) Also, plz follow me on Twitter! I'll follow back! @LiveForever_13 ~Kait :P Category:Blog posts